Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Cosplayer im Interview - Elffi
center Im Zuge der Connichi 2015, hatte ich die Chance, ein kleines Interview mit dem professionellen Cosplayer [https://www.facebook.com/ElffiCosplay Elffi] zu führen. Elffi ist dabei nur der Nickname des Finnen, der mit seinen beeindruckenden Cosplays um die ganze Welt reist und dieses Jahr als Ehrengast für Fotos, Interviews und Autogramme auf der Connichi war. Ich war von seinen Inszenierungen direkt begeistert, weil er in jeden Charakter sehr viel Liebe zum Detail steckt und auch den Ausdruck und die Posen der jeweiligen Figur einfach super einstudiert. Ich nutzte die Chance, ihm ein paar Fragen zu seiner Laufbahn als Cosplayer zu stellen. ---- *'Was war eigentlich dein erstes Cosplay und hast es schon von Beginn an selber angefertigt?' „Mein erstes Cosplay war Kurosaki Ichigo von Bleach im Jahr 2006. Ich habe zwar das Kostüm aus China gekauft, aber ich habe das Schwert selber gemacht und meine Haare gebleicht, damit ich dem Charakter noch näher komme. Das war kurz nachdem ich gerade damit angefangen hatte, Anime zu schauen und ich brauchte eh ein Outfit für einen Kostüm-Wettbewerb an der Schule.“ Elffi - First cosplay - Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach.jpg|Fundstücke aus dem Archiv: Elffis erster Ichigo Fullo Hollow Ichigo - Bleach.jpg|Und später: Ein deutlich imposanterer Ichigo in voller Montur *'Die Cosplay-Szene hat sich über die letzten Jahre verändert. Was würdest du sagen, waren die größten Veränderungen?' „Also, als ich angefangen habe zu cosplayen, war das ganze Thema noch nicht so groß. In den letzten fünf Jahren ist es extrem gewachsen! Immer mehr Conventions finden fast überall auf der Welt statt und große Wettbewerbe mit ebenso großen Preisen werden veranstaltet. Auch die Eltern und ganz normale Leute bekommen davon immer mehr mit. Wenn ich an meine Anfänge denke, ist es auch immer leichter geworden, Kostüme oder Materialien für Outfits im Internet zu kaufen, oder Tutorials online zu finden.“ *'Wenn wir schon bei Veränderungen sind: Was würdest du sagen, wie du dich als Cosplayer entwickelt hast? Hast du vielleicht mittlerweile eine andere Vorliebe für Charaktere?' „Ich mag eigentlich immer noch die gleichen Charaktere wie zu Beginn. Ich wähle immer noch den gleichen Typ Figur aus Animes, Mangas oder Videospielen. Aber nachdem ich jetzt viel um die Erde gereist bin und hunderte von Leute getroffen habe und dabei auch in dutzenden von Wettbewerben in der Jury saß, habe ich doch gerade in Bezug auf die Arbeit mit den Materialien und Techniken in der Herstellung von Cosplay-Kostümen Wissen aufgebaut. Es ist mittlerweile viel einfacher, die Arbeit an einem neuen Kostüm zu starten und ich weiß genau, welche Fehler ich vermeiden muss, weil ich bereits aus ihnen gelernt habe. Aber weiterhin macht es mir genau so viel Spaß wie zu Beginn, weil es doch immer noch was neues dazuzulernen gibt!“ Sinbad - Magi The Labyrinth of Magic (Photo by Midgard Photography) (1).jpg|Sindbad - Magi and the labyrinth of magic Vash the Stampede - Trigun (Photo by Jacob Åberg).jpg|Vash the Stampede - Trigun Mihawk - One Piece (Photo by Askar Ibragimov) 5.JPG|Mihawk - One Piece Kagami Taiga - Kuroko no Basuke 3 (Photo by Zweit).jpg|Kagami Taiga - Kuroko no Basuke 3 Godot - Ace Attorney (Photo by NIEW Photography).jpg|Godot - Ace Attorney *'Aber wie genau legt man mit so einem Kostüm eigentlich los?' „Erst einmal besorge und bestelle ich mir alle Materialien, die ich für das Kostüm brauche. Ich erstelle auch immer eine Liste mit den Teilen, die ich herstellen muss und fange dann meist mit der Rüstung oder ähnlichen Elementen an. Am liebsten arbeite ich auch an Kostümen, welche verschiedene Materialien beinhalten und bei denen ich mit unterschiedlichen Werkzeugen arbeiten muss.“ *'Wo du von Rüstungen sprichst: Es gibt mittlerweile so viele tolle Materialien wie Worbla, die in Cosplay verbaut werden. Arbeitest du auch mit diesen Stoffen?' „Ja, ich habe zu Beginn mit Wonderflex, dem Vorgänger von Worbla gearbeitet. Mittlerweile benutze ich auch Worbla oder andere Plastikstoffe, mit denen mal leicht arbeiten kann und für deren Bearbeitung man keine ganze Werkstatt benötigt. Denn ich arbeite immer in meinem Wohnzimmer.“ *'Hast du als erfahrener Cosplayer Tipps für Anfänger?' „Versucht nicht direkt von Anfang an, dass Unmögliche zu schaffen! Ich empfehle wirklich, am Anfang mit einem leichten Kostüm zu starten und nach und nach Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Und scheut euch nicht, nach Hilfe zu fragen. Ob online oder auch in echt! Es gibt so viele hilfreiche Tutorials und andere Cosplayer findet man so leicht! Als Hobby ist Cosplay mittlerweile doch echt bekannt und man schließt schnell neue Freundschaften.“ Shura - Ragnarok Online (Photo by Midgard Photography).jpg|Shura - Ragnarok Online Yasuo - League of Legends. Photo by Fernando Brischett.jpg|Yasuo - League of Legends Gildarts Clive - Fairy Tail (Photo by Calssara) 5.jpg|Gildarts Clive - Fairy Tail Aang - Avatar 2 (Photo by VW) 2.jpg|Aang - Avatar *'Wenn du zurückdenkst: Gab es da einen ganz bestimmten Cosplay-Moment, der dir noch in Erinnerung geblieben ist?' „Ich war 2013 in Japan und habe dort Shanks aus One Piece in einer Parade in Nagoya City gecosplayt. Wir liefen also durch die Stadt, auf einem roten Teppich, mit zehntausenden von Leuten, die uns zujubelten. In Japan liebt einfach jeder Cosplay: Alle Kinder, Erwachsenen und selbst die alten Leute. Mitten in der Parade kam ein Kind auf mich zu und fragte ‚Shanks-san, warum ist *** gestorben?‘ (Anmerkung: Name aus Spoilergründen gestrichen). Er dachte wohl wirklich, dass ich der echte Shanks bin und ich versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Wir haben dann zusammen Fotos gemacht und ich habe ihm meinen Strohhut gegeben.“ thumb|center|370 px *'Komm, gib uns einen Tipp: Was wird dein nächstes Projekt? Hast du ein absolutes Wunsch-Cosplay vor Augen?' „Im Moment mache ich eine kleine zweimonatige Cosplay-Pause, weil ich gerade an meiner Abschlussarbeit für die Uni arbeite. Aber danach geht es auf jeden Fall weiter! In den zwei Monaten werde ich meinen Körper auf das Cosplay vorbereiten. Es wird ein Charakter aus Nanatsu no Taizai werden. Und eigentlich habe ich kein richtiges Wunsch-Cosplay. Ich setze immer alles um, was ich machen will, haha!“ *'Wenn du dir also so ein Cosplay aussuchst, denkst du, dass es auch wichtig ist, dass man den Charakter und das Verhalten der Figur berücksichtigt? Versuchst du, dann vielleicht auch Wesenszüge oder Eigenschaften zu adaptieren?' „Ich bin echt faul! Ich habe tatsächlich erst Sport gemacht, weil ich mit Cosplay angefangen habe. Ich habe ein Jahr lang trainiert, damit ich genug Muskeln bekomme, um Jekkt von Final Fantasy ähnlicher zu sehen. Dabei habe ich ganze 15 kg zugenommen! Das ist auch ein guter Grund, weshalb Cosplay ein super Hobby ist. Mich hat es dazu bewogen, einen gesünderen Lebensstil zu führen. Allerdings kopiere ich nicht wirklich das Verhalten der Figuren, sondern übe vor allem ihre klassischen Posen für die Conventions und die Bühne.“ Jekkt_FFX.jpg|Direkter Vergleich: Das "Original"... Jecht - Final Fantasy Dissidia (Photo by Calssara) 3.jpg|... und Elffis Cosplay als Jekkt Was ein aufschlussreicher Blick in die bunte Welt der Cosplayer! Ich habe es ja schon mehrfach angedeutet: Ich bekomme immer mehr Lust, selber loszulegen und für die kommende Saison was zu schneidern. Meine Highlights aus Elffis Outfits ist auf jeden Fall Aang aus Avatar (allein die Glatze und die perfekten Posen!), Jekkt wegen der krassen Bauchm... körperlichen Veränderung, und bei Yasuo ist die Rüstungs-Arbeit einfach perfekt! Es ist beeindruckend, wie wandelbar Elffi ist: Bei Kuroko no Basuke scheint ein ganz anderer Mensch fotografiert worden zu sein als zum Beispiel beim Fairy Tail Cosplay! Welche Outfits sind eure Highlights? Und welche Frage würde euch zum Thema Cosplay noch auf der Zunge brennen? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag